Tarcona
by Zafi1711
Summary: Emma Karitch, se debe mudar de Santiago de Chile hacia Torac en donde luego de una serie de tragedias opta por vivir en los bosques de la isla en donde encuentra un portal a Tarcona y comienza su historia por salvar un mundo al que no pertenece en favor a su pueblo.


**Tarcona**

_Un pueblo devastado_

**Capitulo 1: El aburrimiento es mejor que esto…**

_Hay cosas que no podemos creer._

_Hay cosas que creemos imposibles o simplemente lo convertimos en un sueño futurista._

_Hay cosas que observamos y no entendemos, pero ¿alguna vez hemos intentado unirnos como uno?_

_Muchas veces la respuesta es __**no.**_

_Pero yo conozco un caso de unión, y no es exactamente una relación perfecta, pero es una unión y también es la misma persona que me hizo ver con los ojos y no con las manos._

_Jake Jorke._

_¿Cómo te describirías a ti mismo si no sabes cómo verte?_

_Simplemente le preguntas al otro como te ve._

_¿Pero realmente importa cómo te ven por fuera, o deberías aprender a verte por dentro?_

_¿Cómo saber si me estoy viendo bien o si simplemente es la ilusión de lo que sueño ser?_

_Es algo difícil de responder. Simplemente se sabe. Tú sabes cuándo mientes y cuándo no. Tú sabes lo que crees y lo que no crees. Y yo sé lo que soy._

_Aprenderlo es difícil si no lo llevas en la sangre, pero la forma no es pelando por aprenderlo. Pero aprenderlo no es imposible. Piensa en lo que haces y ganarás más de lo que haces sin pensar._

_Vive tu mundo y quédate con lo que tienes, puedes vivir otro mundo por conocimiento y ambición o puede vivir __por__ otro mundo. Puedes vivir para darles a otros. Aprende eso y no abra más aprendizaje. __**El conocimiento será completo.**_

"¡Mamá!"

"¡¿Qué pasa Emma?"

"¡Bájale el gas al calefón!" Después de un momento grito de nuevo… "¡Listo!"

Soy Emma Karitch Wenso, hija del jefe de una empresa… claro podrá ser un empresario, pero para mí es el mismo padre que avergüenza a toda niña… Me refiero a mi papá Felix Karitch… el decidió casarse con mi madre pero eso es otra historia… y realmente no es algo que me agrade contar… vivo en un lugar no muy reconocido por grandes naciones como Estados Unidos, pero aun así saben que existimos… o por lo menos eso creemos… Mi país natal y actual país donde vivo es Chile, mi casa está ubicada en su capital, Santiago.

La empresa de mi padre no es muy exitosa pero hacen bien el trabajo y no cobran caro… algo difícil de encontrar en estos días, con tanto problema…

En mi casa todo es perfecto a excepción de dos cosas, cuyos nombres deben ser destacados con un numero al peor y al mejor… el segundo puesto se lo gano mi endemoniado calefón, que al construir mi casa tuvieron problemas al instalarlo y eso termino en mi ducha. El que gano el primer lugar se llama Tom, no es muy común tener un lobo de mascota, pero tampoco es común que te salve uno. Este lobo tiene una larga historia conmigo pero lo que más lo destaca, es el caos que provoca… entre ellos una estampida de perros.

En fin… aquí estoy, duchándome para un día más de tortura.

"¡Emma, vamos a llegar tarde!"

"¡Por mi estaría bien faltar un día al colegio!"

"¡Buen intento!" Grito mi mamá desde el primer piso… normalmente es la misma pelea en la mañana… gritos del segundo piso al primero. _Lo usual_.

Cerré la llave y el agua caliente dejo de salir de la llave. Rápidamente me envolví en la toalla para conservar el calor, y obviamente para no morirme de frio. Me Salí de la ducha y me lave los dientes.

Caminé del baño a mi pieza y me vestí con el uniforme de colegio (Camiseta blanca, Blusa Blanca, Corbata azul, falda gris, calcetines grises, y zapatos negros.) de invierno.

Fui al baño por segunda vez, me cepille el pelo y corrí a tomar mi bolso porque si no llegaría tarde.

Con mi bolso cruzado entre mi hombro y mi cintura, me subí al auto.

"Emma cada vez tardas mas." Dijo mi mama intentando sonar enojada, pero se notaba algo de humor en su tono.

"Lo siento…"

"Emma hoy voy a salir y no me puedo hacer cargo de Tom, además la última vez que lo dejamos solo..."

"Ah, recuerdo el desastre que dejo… Dios no entiendo como es capaz de hacer tantos problemas…" Dije pensando en la última vez que tuvimos que remplazar los muebles porque cierto lobo había… invitado a sus "amigos" A MORDER los muebles.

"Igualita a su dueña." Dijo mi mama quejándose de mi estupenda persona.

"No te quejes, tú me hiciste así."

"Son los genes de tu padre, yo no era tan ca- No evadas el tema. Ya sabes que tienes que llevarte a Tom al colegio."

"No puedo."

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto mi mama

"El director no nos deja llevar mascotas." Le dije celebrando mi victoria muy temprano.

"Pues le escribiré una comunicación y ya. Si te ponen problemas ya no será mi problema." Dijo mi mama rebatiendo lo que había dicho.

"Pero si soy tu problema. Tú me trajiste al mundo…"

Mi mama se dio vuelta para enseñarme que Tom ya estaba en el auto. Encendió el motor y boto el tema sin discutir mas.

"Hija, pásame el chaleco blanco del asiento de atrás, hace mucho frio y la calefacción del auto no funciona, lo tengo que llevar al mecánico." Dijo mi mama.

Cuando me di vuelta para buscar el tal chaleco me rei internamente al ver la mancha amarilla. Me hice la tonta y le entregue el chaleco justamente para que tocara la zona amarilla.

De pronto ella siente la humeded, quita la vista por un segundo del camino y grita al darse cuenta de la mancha "¡TOM LOBO MALO!"

"Es el karma por hacerme llevarlo al colegio." Le dije a mi mama. Me miro con cara de odio y pude escuchar un ruido extraño proveniente de Tom quien estaba echándose a dormir. Extrañamente el sueño peso sobre mi y decidi darme vuelta para dormir.

"Emma, despierta ya llegamos."

"Diez minutos mas…"

"No. Apurate que se forma fila y luego me tardo una hora en salir de aquí."

"Ya voy." Saque al peludo de encima y me limpie los pelos que me dejo, le puse la cadena y comenze a caminar hacia mi pesadilla… El colegio.

"¡Emma tu vale de almuerzo!"

"Ya lo tengo."

Cuando estaba parada en la entrada del colegio, me di vuelta y me di cuenta que mi mejor amiga, María venía llegando.

"Hey Emma, vamos juntas." Me dijo maría sonriendo mientras corria para alcanzarme.

"Hey, ¿Cómo vas con tu Beagle?"

"Anoche se comio mis pantuflas de conejo… se cree perro cazador. Lo hubieses visto gruñirle al saco y luego saltar arriba de mis pantuflas." Suspiro y acaricio a Tom. "No es educado como Tom."

Me reí de su mala suerte que no era muy diferente a la mía… "Si Tom fuese educado, no estaría castigada por que se hubiese comido la mitad de los muebles de mi casa por sugerir que se quedara solo." Esta vez fue el turno de ella para reírse "¿Estudiaste para la prueba de física?"

"No." Ella nunca estudia pero siempre tiene buenas notas. "Tampoco estudie para esta, pero yo se toda la materia porque puse atención en clases, no como alguien que jugaba con el lápiz." Me reí al recordar ese dia… el lápiz termino en la cara de la profesora y yo en inspectoria "O esa vez que pusiste el teléfono pegado al techo y llamaste al teléfono…" también reí con esa. El teléfono lo había puesto en el techo arriba de la pizarra para asustar a la profe. Si, logre asustarla pero el teléfono que puse tenia grabado mi numero y me mandaron a inspectoria.

"Pero yo si estudio-"

"Y te la pasas en inspectoria… es más, cada vez que te envían la inspectora te tiene una revista para que leas."

Llegamos a la sala y lo primero que hice fue apoyarme en la estufa. Tom quien estaba tiritando, se enrollo y se echó al lado mío.

A medida que iva pasando el tiempo, más gente llegaba. En mi curso eramos diecisiete mujeres y veinte hombres, en un total de treinta y siete alumnos, siendo el curso más pequeño del nivel ya que todos tienen de cuarenta a cuarenta y tres alumnos.

Llegó nuestra profesora jefe y anoto algunos anuncios en la pizarra. Se fue y llego el profesor de matematicas. En matematicas, ciencias, música, educación física, física, ingles y biología me va bastante bien, pero en educación física no tanto. Además me inscribí en un taller "Vida a la antigua" es una clase de supervivencia mas que nada.

Luego que termino matematicas salimos a recreo ya que había ocupado las dos primeras horas (pedagógicas).

El dia fue bastante agotador, y lo único que quería hacer era irme al parque a subirme a un árbol y que nadie me molestase, incluyendo a Tom.

Al terminar las clases me fui a mi casa a descansar antes de tener que trabajar casi toda la noche.

El día domingo fui al parque y en mi árbol preferido, escale y me senté ahí, observando a los niños pequeños jugar. Me recordaban mucho a cuando era pequeña y solía jugar con María a los indios, a los policías y ladrones, a las escondidas, a quien la lleva… un sin fin de juegos.

Si hay algo que realmente me impresiona de ella, es lo rara y loca que puede llegar a ser, pero no hay mejor persona que ella. Puedes contar en todo… Tal vez no secretos pero eso lo hace un casi todo… Es humana, como todo otro humano se equivoca y tiene sus desperfectos.

¿Cómo sería un ser, físicamente y psicológicamente perfecto?

Siempre intente imaginar eso cuando estaba pequeña y en la clase de religión nos decían que Dios era el ser perfecto, ni un solo error en sus rasgos

"¡EMMA!"

"¡AHH!" el grito de María me despertó completamente de mis pensamientos y perdí el equilibrio cayéndome al suelo.

CRACK

"Creo que eso fue mi mano…" le dije voz baja intentando ocultar el dolor del golpe.

"Anda vamos tontita, aun tenemos que ir al mall." Tomo mi mano y me queje. Puso sus ojos en blanco por un segundo y los devolvió a la normalidad. Claramente estaba molestada por mi sobre actuación. Ni si quiera una buena actuación me salvaría de ir de compras con María. "No seas dramática, reina del drama. No tienes nada."

"¿Y tu como sabes si no me esguince o fracturé la mano?"

"No tienes hinchado ni nada. Y si vemos algo fuera de lo normal, te llevo a urgencia escolar. De algo debe servir ese seguro escolar."

"pero ¿Por qué el maldito centro comercial?" Le pregunte quejándome nuevamente.

"Nunca paras de quejarte ¿O si?"

"Nop." Le dije casi derrotada "Pero aun asi ¿Qué necesitas?" Le pregunte realmente curiosa de porque diablos tenia que ir a sufrir.

"Mi prima se va a casar, y tengo que encontrar un vestido para la ocasión." Dijo María algo emocionada.

Luego de… ehrrm exactamente no se cuantas horas llevo en este infierno y tampoco puedo saberlo porque en ninguna maldita parte hay un reloj o una ventana para ver si aun hay luz. Recorrimos muchísimas tiendas y aun estaba con las manos vacias.

"No encuentro nada…" dijo María quejándose.

"Te gustaron todos." Le dije revelando su verdad

"Si pero esto no funciona si los compro todos." Dijo haciendo un show porque no era capaz de decidirse. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser elegir un vestido del monton?

"Creo que mi mano se hincho…" Dije en un vago intento de safarme.

"Emma eres pésima actriz ya no sigas."

"Bien…" Valia la pena intentarlo…

"Nos queda esa ultima de ahí abajo. Si no saltamos la parte del vestido nuevo."

¿Qué pierdo con una tienda más?

Con una tienda más pierdo diez mil pesos. Ahh y también treinta y dos mil pesos.

"¡Gastaste todos mis ahorros!" Le grite a María

"Tu dijiste que pagabas… tu vestido era el barato… el mío el caro…" se rio un poco y salió bailando felizmente.

"Vencida por mis propias palabras…" Dije suspirando mientras María se reía. "¡Hey pero yo no compre nada para mi!"

"Por eso mismo, son dos para mi." Dijo María riéndose ante mi estúpida compra.

Por fin logramos salir del infierno… eh no, el infierno es el colegio… entonces el mall es… Ummm, ¿la previa?

"¡Por fin!" Grite aliviada.

"No le pongas color, tan solo fueron cuarenta y cinco minutos."

Mis sensores de tiempo están fallando de nuevo…

Nos fuimos caminando al parque y a pesar de que tardamos un poco, aun era de día. Llegamos al parque y lo primero que hice fue subirme al árbol, en la rama mas baja para poder hablar con María, quien no sabía como escalarlos y aunque intente enseñarle no entendió nunca.

"¿María que planeas en este momento?, quiero saberlo antes de que hagas otra locura." Le dije asustada de otro ataque impulsivo desde su parte.

"Nada. Eso es todo." No le creo…

"Y… ¿A ti quien te gusta?" le pregunte curiosa.

"Nadie y ¿A ti?" me pregunto María

"Nadie…"

Mi teléfono vibro fuertemente y me provoco que perdiera el equilibrio y me cayera del árbol.

'_Dios, si sigo cayéndome del árbol de esta manera, definitivamente si me voy a romper algo.'_

María se rio de mi y tuve que sufrir su eterna risa, la vergüenza y mi adolorida espalda. Tome el teléfono y leí el mensaje:

_Emma si no estás en la casa, vuelve ahora porque tu papá llegará en veinte minutos y yo en una hora._

"Emma ¿No te aburres de caerte?" Pregunto María.

"Nop." Le dije sonriendo.

"¿No te aburres de reírte de mi?"

"Nop" Respondió ella sonriendo.

"Que mal porque me tengo que ir." Le dije y su sonrisa despareció haciendo que se me escape una risita. Me levante del suelo, me sacudí la ropa, me despedí de María y tome una micro para llegar mas rápido a mi casa.

Cuando llegue a casa, puse la comida que sobro del día anterior que estaba guardado en el refrigerador, a calentar en el microondas y puse un puesto para mi papa. Ordene el living que estaba bastante desordenado por culpa de Tom y luego me retire a mi pieza.

Me di vueltas si saber que hacer.

_Podrías estudiar…_

Dijo una voz dentro de mí.

_Absolutamente no. No esta en los planes._

_Tienes prueba mañana… _Respondió la voz.

Siempre pensé que estaba loca… conversando conmigo misma… O entre mi sentido de lo correcto y yo.

_¿Y?_

Mi auto-discusión se detuvo porque mi celular estaba vibrando. Conteste rápidamente sin ver quién era.

"¿Hola, Emma?" Pregunto una voz masculina.

"Si, hola soy yo. ¿Con quien hablo?"

"Soy Jorge, ¿Me recuerdas?"

¿Cómo no acordarme de la persona que amo y es casi como mi familia?

"Siempre andas con preguntas extrañas Jorge. ¿Cómo te fue en tu tiempo en Estados Unidos?" Le pregunte

"Bastante bien, mis papas aprendieron mucho, al igual que yo. Acabo de llegar al aeropuerto, ¿te molestaría mirar si mi casa esta desocupada?" pregunto Jorge.

Me asome por la ventana de mi pieza y observe la casa de enfrente mio.

"Si, esta sin autos y las cortinas cerradas. Si no mal recuerdo se fueron el fin de semana pasado los arrendatarios."

"Bien."

"¿Qué harás con el colegio? ¿Entraras a terminar este año o esperaras al próximo?"

"Estaba pensando en volver al colegio el próximo año debido a que no hay mucho que hacer y lo que están pasando lo vi en Estados unidos." Dijo Jorge.

"¿Un semestre libre? Que suerte. Si yo me mudase, mis papas ni locos me dejarían pasar un semestre en la casa. Probablemente dirían que soy mucho caos para estar ese tiempo en la casa."

Jorge se rio levemente y mantuvo silencio por un momento "Nos vemos mas tarde. Chao."

"Chao." Le respondí y colgué.

_Y volvemos a ti estando sola Emma._ Pensé dándome vueltas por mi pieza. _Es viernes y no tengo nada que hacer. ¿Qué esta pasando en este mundo?_

''_Duh, ¡no es viernes es domingo!_

Me di vueltas por ahí girando sin saber que hacer.

_Podría hacer pitanzas. _ Pensé considerando la idea. Luego recordé que la semana pasada me gaste trece mil pesos de minutos en pitanzas y que ahora me quedaban dos mil para emergencias.

Saque mi guitarra del estuche y comencé a tocar una canción lenta y tranquila. Inspiradora ciertamente, una melodía tranquila que dejaba mis pensamientos y mi fantasía volar en un mundo inexistente, un mundo imaginario.

Mis talentos musicales apestaban, pero cuando realmente me gustaba una canción, no había quien me impidiera aprendérmela.

La música fluía por mis oídos haciéndome volar por un eterno mundo imaginario, donde los bosques hacían música con sus hojas, los animales se detenían a escuchar y las brisas corrían por los campos deforestados.

De pronto me halle dejando la guitarra con un enorme sueño, me deje caer sobre la cama. El sueños me invadió, aturdiéndome sobre mi cama para luego meterme en un mundo que solo podría ser real en mi mente.

Me encontraba acostada como si me hubiese caído sobre el suelo, cubierto de hojas cafés y negras, caídas de los arboles. Mire hacia arriba y vi que las hojas de los arboles eran azules, lo mire como si fuera lo mas normal, y observe como mi cuerpo se movía sin que yo se lo indicara. Era yo, de eso estaba segura, pero solamente podía observar, no era yo quien controlaba lo que sucedía.

Inconscientemente mire a los dos hombres que me acompañaban, un con su pelo completamente blanco, bastante joven por lo que no eran canas, a mi otro lado un hombre alto y delgado, de pelo castaño claro y orejas puntudas se movía sigilosa y ágilmente. En cambio el de pelo blanco era más brusco al moverse y sus pisadas estaban cargadas de fuerza.

"Ya casi llegamos. Emma recuerda de usar tu capa cuando lleguemos." Dijo el de pelo blanco con una voz profunda y grave.

"Si." Respondí, de pronto tome consciencia que cargaba una capa con gorro incluido que parecía de esas capas que usaban en la antigüedad para ocultarse.

De pronto llegamos al borde del bosque y había unas enormes montañas frente a nosotros, tan altas que las nubes ocultaban su cima.

De pronto me moví ágilmente y coloque mi capa sobre mí, colocándome el gorro.

"Emma, alguien espera por ti en la puerta." Dijo mi mamá despertándome.

No suelo tener esos sueños seguidos, pero eran muy extraños, muchas veces había alguna coincidencia en la gente que estaba en ellos. Por ejemplo el hombre de pelo blanco y el extraño de orejas puntiagudas siempre estaban en ellos.

Me coloque un chaleco encima porque aun estábamos en invierno y el frio era mucho.

En la puerta me encontré con Jorge, quien había crecido mucho y ahora era más alto que yo. Su sonrisa no había cambiado en nada, y sus ojos café miel aun tenían esa calidez y seguridad que te entregan al mirarte. Su pelo estaba algo más largo y desordenado aunque cuidado y limpio. Sus hombros eran mas anchos y su cara era mas madura, alargada y firme. Llevaba puesto una chaqueta de cuero negro que le quedaba perfecto, bajo eso llevaba una polera negra junto a unos jeans grises oscuro.

"Hola Emma. Mucho tiempo sin verte." Me dijo casi sin aliento. Al parecer no era la única afectada por el cambio.

"Ma', ¡voy a salir!" Le grite solo para escuchar un 'Ajá' de vuelta.

Salimos y Jorge se rio. "Hay cosas que no cambian." Dijo aun riéndose.

Le di un empujoncito y luego le dije "Tienes razón. Lo idiota aun no se te quita."

"Me siento herido." Dijo fingiendo un dolor profundo.

"Y lo de mal actor tampoco ha cambiado."

"Que lastima." Dijo Jorge haciéndome reír.

"¿Qué te trae de vuelta a Santiago?" le pregunte mientras caminábamos por ahí.

"El trabajo de mis papas era solo por un tiempo…"

Nos quedamos callados por un tiempo caminando por ahí, disfrutando la compañía del otro. "Bueno, no te quedes callado. Cuéntame como fue vivir allá." Le dije sonriendo.

Jorge me miro a la cara y al verme sonreír desvió la mirada. Jorge me conto muchas cosas de estados unidos, claro que no le puse mucha atención porque estaba muy ocupada mirando como había cambiado. Claramente no se había afeitado hace poco porque tenia barba corta muy corta, probablemente de unos dos o tres días, era mas alto y su pelo desordenado y algo largo provocaba un efecto en su cara. Sus ojos café miel me hacían perderme y al mismo tiempo me mostraban el camino.

Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar por lo que me vi interrumpida en mi exanimación "Dame un segundo Jorge."

'_Emma, el sábado a las once y media hay una fiesta en la casa de Manuel. ¿Vienes?' _era un mensaje de María.

'_**Claro. ¿Formal o casual?**_''

'_Casual con pareja. Quizás quieras invitar a tu vecino nuevo, Jorge.' ¿_Como sabia?

''_**Probablemente, solo tengo que conseguir el día libre. (:' **_ Le mande el mensaje de vuelta y luego guarde el teléfono.

"Umm… Jorge, mañana habría una fiesta en la casa de un amigo. Podría ser una buena idea para que conozcas un poco de gente del colegio."

"Claro." Dijo sonriéndome.

Sonreí algo nerviosa "Este… es en pareja y me preguntaba si quieras ir conmigo…"

"¿Por qué no?" Me respondió Jorge.

"Genial. Es casual y nos vemos a las once para irnos." Le dije sonriendo. Me iba a dar vuelta para irme y celebrar mi suerte pero me tomo de la mano impidiéndomelo.

"No te vayas aun." Me dijo y me derretí.

"Ok." Le respondí y seguimos caminando.

Las calles estaban bastante llenas para la hora y había mucho ruido. Autos pasaban a alta velocidad y se podían ver unos focos bien grandes viniendo de la discoteca cercana.

Jorge noto que me quede viendo las luces y entonces me dijo "Tienen un evento con música en vivo. Entradas agotadas."

"Ya veo."

"Me contaron que tenias un trabajo de sábado y viernes por la noche, ¿Cuál es?" Pregunto Jorge.

"Trabajo de Dj en una discoteca. Pagan bastante bien, toco música desde las siete y media de la noche y termino entre las cinco y siete de la mañana." Le conté.

"¿De verdad? La ultima vez que te vi, odiabas todo ese ambiente de fiestas."

"El tiempo cambia a la gente." Le dije sonriendo.

"Cierto."

"Hey, me regalan dos entradas para cada noche que pongo música, normalmente uso las dos, le doy ambas a María para que invite a alguien, pero esta vez puedo hacer una excepción para que vayas a una discoteca con una dj de las buenas." Me reí un poco al final.

"Jaja, claro ¿Por qué no?" Dijo Jorge sonriendo. De pronto me quede callada, admirando su sonrisa aturdidora. Tantos años sin verlo, y aun los efectos de su sonrisa no cambiaban.

Caminamos media hora mas bajo la luz de la luna, y luego Jorge me dejo en mi casa.

"Nos vemos mañana." Dijo Jorge sin dejar de sonreír. Deje escapar una risita de idiota y le sonreí para luego cerrar la puerta y dejar escapar un chillido.

'_Anda vamos Emma, tu te emocionas tanto y él no se vio ni un pelo diferente.'_

'¡Maldita vocecita cállate!'

'_Anda vamos, sabes que tengo razón.'_

'Nunca dije que no. De verdad no sabes nada. Sería muy torpe si el mostrara estar emocionado ahora… siempre ha sido algo distante en eso de mostrar sus sentimientos.'

'_Ni siquiera un abraso de despedida… Caso perdidooooo'_ Cantaba la vocecita malévola dentro de mi.

'Maldita…'Murmure despacio. Entre a mi pieza y fui a la ventana frontal a cerrar las cortinas para encontrar a Jorge con binoculares espiando desde su ventana a mi casa. Puse mis manos en mi cintura, y lo observe enojada. ¿Quién se creía espiando mi pieza?

Bajo los binoculares y me sonrió, le sonreí, le mostré el dedo de el medio y cerré las cortinas.

"Maldito."

Puse mi notebook a cargar, encendí el televisor, y tome un par de pastillas para dormir, no necesitaba que Tom me despertara nuevamente.

Las pastillas empezaron a hacer efecto rápidamente por lo que apague la tele, y cuando estaba apunto de dormirme recordé que tenia prueba y no había estudiado.

"Mierda." Fue lo último que dije antes de quedarme dormida.

Me levante al otro día con dolor de cabeza. 'Malditos efectos secundarios' pensé para mi misma y me tome una aspirina.

Hice mi rutina diaria, me coloque el uniforme y baje a tomar desayuno.

"Buenos días." Le dije a mi mama que ya estaba sirviéndose su tasa de café.

"Que milagro, ¿A que se debe el que te levantaras sola?"

"Prueba, no puedo llegar tarde."

"Ya veo." Dijo sirviéndome jugo de naranja. "Tomate el jugo y come pan o cereal. No tardes tres horas, voy a maquillarme."

El Colegio no fue nada nuevo, una prueba, respondí el 75% sabiendo respuestas y el resto fueron al azar. María se rio de mi y me dijo que estaba fácil la prueba y que probablemente tendría el puntaje máximo, luego me pidió las entradas y se enojo cuando le entregue una pero rápidamente paso de enojo a estar emocionada cuando le dije que era para Jorge.

Después de clases fui a mi casa, le di de comer a Tom, hice mi tarea, vi televisión unos minutos y luego seleccione unas listas de música en el notebook para enviarla a la discoteca, por suerte el martes y miércoles eran días feriados y no habría clases, por lo que le había mandando un mensaje a mi jefe en la discoteca para hacerle un cambio de fecha en el que trabajaba el lunes y el sábado no.

En eso que termino de cargar tocaron el timbre de la casa. Me asome por la puerta y cuando abrí, no era nadie conocido, sino un hombre con pasa montañas que apuntaba con una pistola.

"Muévete, no grites, no llames a nadie. Siéntate en el sillón de la entrada y no te muevas de ahí." Dijo el hombre empujándome a un lado para entrar.

"Genial, lo que me faltaba. Que me roben." Dije en voz alta y el ladrón eligió ignorarme. Me senté en el sillón y con una cinta adhesiva gris me amarraron las manos al sillón.

"No te muevas" Dijo tratando de colocarme una cinta en la boca.

"Anda vamos, hice lo que dijiste. No sabes lo mucho que dolerá sacarme esa cosa cuando te vayas. Además si me lo pones en la boca tendré una depilación de bigote y luego crecerán negros y feos." Le dije moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

"Cállate y deja de moverte."

"Dios que ladrón tan inútil eres. ¿No tienes un pedazo de tela?" Le pregunte. Lo que hacia para ganar tiempo y el maldito de Jorge se había atrasado.

"Nn… ¡AH SI!" Grito de pronto el ladrón y luego coloco su mano en su boca.

"¿Primerizo?"

"Si. Ahora cállate mientras que busco algo de interés."

"Somos pobres no encontraras nada." Le dije sonriendo. El ladrón se dio vuelta irritado y se enojo mas al verme sonreír.

"Niña ¿Por qué no te asustas y lloras por tu vida como cualquier otro secuestrado en vez de decirme idioteces?"

"No son idioteces, es la verdad y además, tu pistola ni si quiera es real, es una pistola de humo, suena como una real pero solo tira humo. Tenia una de esas y la vendí."

"Maldi… ¿Pero porque me dejaste amarrarte?"

"Dios, todo ladrón roba por algo, tenia curiosidad de saber tu razón."

"Dinero fácil, y mi hijo de once años quiere un buen regalo de navidad." Dijo el ladrón.

Que ladrón más idiota el que me toco. Se queda hablando con la rehén, perdiendo tiempo y no roba nada, jaja.

"Dinero fácil eh. Flojo." Le dije con una sonrisita. El ladrón se irrito pero tres golpes a la puerta de entrada lo silenciaron.

"¿Emma?" Pregunto Jorge.

"¡Coje la llave del masetero!" le dije y luego mira al ladrón que estaba en un estado de estupefacción.

Si no fuese tan inútil habría sabido amarrarme lo pies, por lo que lo patee en donde el sol no brilla. Cuando cayó al suelo, le patee la cara hasta que le quebré la nariz.

Cuando Jorge entro, y vio sangre en mis zapatos y un hombre en el suelo, yo a medio amarrar en una silla, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro.

"Es la segunda vez que te encuentro en una posición o situación similar." Dijo Jorge agarrando el teléfono.

"Ni si quiera lleva arma de fuego, déjalo. ¿Me sacas estas cosas con tijeras? Tendré que sacarlo con bialcohol o dolerá un montón."

"Eres un caso. ¿Dónde hay tijeras?" Dijo Jorge.

"En la cocina sobre el mueble de las ollas."

Escuche a Jorge abrir muebles hasta que le escuche decir "Aquí." Y luego como movía el tarro de metal para sacar las tijeras. Unos segundos después volvió y corto la cinta.

Agarre mi celular y llame a los carabineros pero lamentablemente pensaron que era un juego.

"¿No te creyeron?" Me pregunto Jorge.

"No los culpo, eh hecho unas cuantas llamadas de juego de este número."

"Dios Emma, ¿cuándo dejaras eso?"

Levante los hombros para dejarle saber que no tenía respuesta.

"Ayúdame a llevarlo a la comisaria que esta a cinco cuadras." Le dije. Jorge levanto al hombre sobre su hombro.

"Ni idea donde es, ve tu adelante yo te sigo." Dijo Jorge.

Abrí la puerta y espera a que saliera Jorge con el hombre, luego tome la cabeza y caminamos en dirección a la comisaria. Era irritante la suerte que tenia. Todo el mundo pensaba que como era hija única, era un de esas niñas consentidas y que no sabían nada de la vida.

Luego de cinco minutos aproximados de caminar, llegamos a la comisaria, Jorge dejo al hombre en una de las sillas y nos acercamos al policía que estaba ahí.

"Disculpe, pero este hombre que trajimos, irrumpió en la casa de esta señorita, mientras que sus papas se encontraban fuera, la amarro a una silla con cinta adhesiva y la amenazo con un arma de fuego falsa. La intimido con la intención de robar." Dijo Jorge unas ves que teníamos la atención del carabinero.

"¿Cuál de los dos que están sentados?" pregunto el hombre uniformado.

"El que esta inconsciente." Le dije yo.

"¿Por qué esta en ese estado?" pregunto el policía.

"Lo tuve que noquear para poder soltar a Emma, fue un acto de auto defensa." Dijo Jorge escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado.

"¿Tienen alguna evidencia?" pregunto.

"Si, hay una cámara de seguridad ubicada en la entrada y otra en el living que deben haber tomado el video de lo sucedido." Le dije al policía.

"Yo me hare cargo de este hombre, tu tráeme el video, y me aseguro de que si es verdad, este tras las rejas." Con eso dicho, el policía se retiro y esposo al hombre llevándoselo a quien sabe dónde.

Jorge me acompaño a mi casa y me detuve en la puerta para agradecerle. Él no se veía muy tranquilo en insistió en entrar conmigo para revisar la casa. No se lo pude negar, después de todo no espero respuesta alguna y entro.

'¿Qué le pasa a esta gente que llega y entra?' me pregunte en voz baja.

Luego de unos momentos, esperando en la entrada de mi casa, llego Jorge mas tranquilo. "No hay nada. Es seguro." Jorge se retiro de mi casa, y mire por la ventana como se dirigía a su casa.

Fui a la pieza de mis papas, y tome su notebook, en el que tiene el sistema de vigilancia de la casa. Cree una copia del video en el que aparecía el ladrón, y se lo lleve a la policía.

Regrese a mi casa y encontré el auto de mi papa estacionado. Y un bulto bajo una manta gris.

Entre como si nada hubiera pasado y escuche la televisión de la pieza de mis papas. Fui a saludar a mi papa pero el me detuvo antes de decir nada.

"Hija, ¿cuando me dijiste que estabas de cumpleaños?" pregunto mi papa.

"De nuevo, la próxima semana, el día lunes cumplo 18." Le dije. Deben pensar que como tengo 18, debo estar en mi último año de colegio pero no es así porque mis papas se olvidaron inscribirme en un colegio cuando tenía edad y pase ese año en casa haciendo nada más que divertirme. Pero ahora, tendré que salir del colegio con 19 años. "Y te recuerdo que voy a sacar la licencia clase C el mismo día. Faltaré en la mañana y luego me llevara la mama al colegio."

"Pero hija, ¿Por qué no la clase B para manejar autos?"

"No quiero un auto, prefiero las motos." Le dije como que fuera lo más obvio.

"Bueno, y cuéntame, que quieres de regalo."

"Sorpréndeme. Llevamos casi 18 años juntos, ya deberías saber comprarme algo."

Me iba a dar vuelta para irme pero mi papa me detuvo "Espera aun hay una cosa más que debo contarte. Encontré un nuevo y mejor trabajo en otro país que también hablan español, nos mudaremos el miércoles, para que tengas tiempo de despedirte de todos."

"¿Qué?" Dije atontada por la noticia. Cuando la logre digerir mi respuesta fue inmediata "No… No me pienso ir y dejar a Jorge y María acá en Santiago." Le dije seria.

"Ah pero hija, no te preocupes de eso, a sus papas también los contrataron y se irán con nosotros a Torac. ¿Te explico otro día si?"

"Claro." Me di vuelta y antes de salir de la pieza le dije, "Hoy tengo que trabajar en la discoteca, voy a ir a ver la música que pondré hoy, nos vemos mañana."

Me dirigí rápidamente a mi pieza, prendí el computador y fui a mi closet a sacar ropa decente, la tire sobre la cama, y volví al computador que ya estaba prendido, abrí la carpeta con la música y puse toda la música a tocar. Volví a mi cama, tome la ropa y entre al baño.

Encendí el agua de la ducha, y mientras esperaba pase al baño, una vez que pas minutos, toque el agua para sentir que ya estaba lista. Me duche rápidamente, me envolví en la toalla, me lave los dientes, me peine, y me vestí.

Me coloque una polera blanca suelta que me llegaba un poco más debajo de las caderas con unos jeans azules y una chaqueta de cuero negro.

Saque el secador y me seque el pelo en unos 15 minutos mientras que la música seguía sonando. Sali del baño y me dirigí a mi cómoda en la que encima estaba mi pato anillero y mi collar favorito colgado de un clavo en la pared. Me coloque un anillo de oro, con un cintillo de esmeraldas con brillantinas, un regalo de mi abuela un año antes de que falleciera. El collar era de plata, con unas hojas también hechas de plata, que llegaban un poco más debajo de mi torso en largo.

Detuve la música, y abrí el programa de mesclas en el computador y lo suspendí. Lo metí al bolso y guarde el mouse junto con el cargador y los audífonos. Saque las entradas de mi velador, luego tomo el bolso y para cuando llegue a la puerta y la abrí me di cuenta que ya había anochecido y me faltaba 1 hora y media para entrar a trabajar.

Crucé la calle con cuidado, y camine por el patio de entrada de la casa de Jorge. Toque le puerta y espere a que me abrieran.

"Hola Emma." Dijo la mama de Jorge al abrir la puerta.

"Hola señora Marisol, ¿esta Jorge?"

"Si." Me dijo y se dio vuelta para llamarlo, "¡Jorge te buscan!" grito y luego se dio vuelta para echarme un vistazo.

"¿Y a donde vas tan arreglada?" me pregunto con una pequeña pisca de ese tono de 'te pille saliendo con mi hijo'

"A trabajar, soy Dj de una discoteca." Le respondí.

"Ah." Dijo desilusionada_. ¿Quiere que salga a una cita con su hijo? _Me pregunte internamente.

"Hola Emma." Dijo Jorge casi sin aliento de la puerta de su casa.

"Hola Jorge, te traje tu entrada para que nos veamos después en la discoteca." Se la entregue y luego me iba a dar vuelta para irme pero Jorge me interrumpió.

"Dale, nos vemos mas rato… "Dijo Jorge "_te ves muy bien maldita enana…" _Dijo Jorge en voz baja, pero aparente no escuchar eso a pesar de que inflo mi ego, y el complemento llenó mi corazón.

"Seguro que si." Le dije dándole respuesta a ambas cosas. Jorge se veía algo confundido pero luego una sonrisa sobre confiada apareció en su cara.

Me fui caminando a mi casa y llame a María.

"¿Hola?" contesto María

"Hey, voy camino a la discoteca, nos vemos ahí en la entrada para darte tu entrada." Le dije apurada.

"Seguro." Me respondió y colgó.

Abri la puerta con mis llaves, y grite a la pieza de mi papa "¡Oyeee me tienes que ir a dejar a la discotecaaa!"

"¡Saca las llaves!" grito de vuelta

Tome las llaves y saque el auto a la calle, mientras mi papa salía.

Luego de unos dos o tres minutos mi papa salió, y se subió al auto. "Nos vamos." Dijo y empezó a acelerar.

Anduvimos por las calles de Santiago, mientras escuchábamos la radio que al lado de la música que pongo yo daba pena. Disfrute mi ego, y continúe el resto del viaje callada, después de todo era una noche mas de trabajo.

Probablemente María iría de loca todo el día a la pista de baile, Jorge me robaría un par de veces de la mesa de música…

Jorge…

Quizás no iba a ser como todas las otras noche…

Finalmente llegamos a la discoteca y aun faltaba media hora para que abrieran, pero aun así ya estaba María en la entrada. La salude le entregue su entrada y le dije "María, voy a chequear con mi jefe que ya llegue, nos vemos mas tarde." Luego de eso entre por la puerta trasera, y fui derecho a la oficina de mi jefe.

"Que bien que llegaste, te están esperando para instalar los parlantes y el resto de las luces hoy están a tu completa disposición ya que el que se encargaba de la otra mitad está enfermo. Además debes tener cuidado porque hoy hay bar abierto." Dijo mi jefe lanzándome toda la información de una.

"Muy bien, hare lo mejor que tenga para mantener todo a la perfección."

"Como siempre lo has hecho. Continua así y tendrás un acenso pronto." Dijo mi jefe.

"Lo lamento pero mañana es mi ultimo día de trabajo y renuncio. Mi familia se va de chile." Le dije y él se quedo sentado y no dijo nada.

Me fui al baño de empleados y saque mi estuche de maquillaje. Me maquille, y luego fui a instalar con los asistentes el sistema de audio.

Enfoque bien las luces y verifique que no hubiera ampolletas quemadas, lamentablemente la del foco azul estaba quemada y hubo que remplazarla.

Fui al bar y le pedí al mozo un vaso de coca cola y luego me fui a la mesa con el notebook.

Conecte el notebook a la mesa de mesclas y luego conecte la mesa de mesclas a los parlantes. Luego coloque el micrófono al computador y ya estaba todo instalado. Un asistente me trajo el control de las luces y lo coloque a la derecha del notebook.

Faltaban cinco minutos para que abrieran y ya se podía escuchar el ruido afuera de la discoteca de la gente esperando. Apague las luces principales que iluminaban normal y encendí las luces del piso. Encendí unas verdes y otras amarillas haciendo unos rayos locos en el piso de la pista de baile.

Encendí los focos azules de encima, y prepare la lista de música. Inicie con una no tan agitada para empezar. Puse la canción a tocar y los parlantes hicieron un bello trabajo con el sonido del bajo, los tambores y la voz del cantante sin olvidar la melodía de la canción. Agitada pero no tanto, perfecta para iniciar la noche.

Abrieron la puerta y la gente empezó a entrar, una sonrisa aparecía en varias caras al escuchar la canción, otros me miraban y sonreían. Muchos iban derecho al bar a pedir algo para tomar antes de ir a bailar. Un grupo grande de seis mujeres y ocho hombres entro, y fueron derecho a la pista de baile, bailando entre ellos como que no hubiera fin. El pelo de ellas se movía al bailar, y ellos sonreían ampliamente con cada movida de las chicas.

Mas gente se animo a bailar por lo que encendí mas luces y comencé a activar el movimiento aleatorio de estas, puse otra canción a la cola y luego comencé a regular un poco los sonidos para que se subiera un poco mas el animo del baile.

En el bar pude ver un grupo de tres hombres bien vestidos tomándose una cerveza, mientras me miraban y conversaban. Entonces uno de ellos coloco tres billetes de diez mil pesos en la mesa y se dirigió hacia mí.

Otra apuesta para ver si pueden sacar a bailar a la Dj. ¿Qué_ no aprenden?_ Me pregunte mientras que lo veía sonreírme.

"Hola, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Gritaba el chico ya que con los parlantes tan cerca era difícil hablar.

"Emma." Le respondí.

"Hey Emma, me llamo Antonio, ¿Quieres ir a bailar?" me pregunto.

"No lo siento, estoy trabajando, quizás otro día." ¡_Después que me vaya de aquí jaja!_

"P-pero puedes ponerla en automático o algo y bailar una sola canción."

"No disculpa, mi jefe esta mirando." Le dije apuntando a mi jefe que estaba atrás. Siempre hacia la misma movida, mi jefe miraba cada vez que un chico se acercaba de pura curiosidad, y aprovechaba de eso para decir lo que decía. En verdad a él no le importa si estoy toda la noche en la mesa de mezcla pues el conoce el sistema por lo que no es necesario estar todo el tiempo viendo la pantalla.

Disfrute mi pequeña victoria y ver como el chico volvía al bar y le entregaba los treinta mil pesos a su compañero rubio.

María entro a la pista de baile, y mato a todos con su profesionalidad. Ella era lejos la mejor, después de todo viene casi todos los fin de semana gracias a mí. Se formo un círculo de gente alrededor de ella mientras bailaba, la observaron un momento hasta que un chico se atrevió a intentar seguirle el paso pero no pudo.

Muchos más intentaron pero fallaron por lo que María se vio irritada. Me apunto con el dedo índice y me indico que fuera. No pude dejar escapar una sonrisa llena de ego al dejar la mesa y entrar al circulo a bailar con María.

Tomamos rápidamente el paso juntas, y nos asegurábamos de que varios ojos nos vieran. Nos gustaba lucirnos bailando, sentirnos admiradas y deseadas. Era tan genial esa sensación de ser las mejores que era toxico y adictivo.

Pronto nuestro espíritu se disuadió por el lugar y mucha gente se unió a bailar. Baile dos o tres canciones y volví a la mesa de mezclas a hacer cambios en las luces, hacer unas movidas en los sonidos, y poner mas canciones a la lista de reproducción.

Jorge aun no llegaba, no sabía a que hora iba a llegar. Todo lo que sabia era que eran ya las once y media, y me quedaban al menos unas cuatro horas de trabajo.

"¡Emma pone una mas movida!" Grito maría desde la pista de baile.

Coloque una de su gusto después de la que ya estaba tocando y listo, estaba feliz, cantando y bailando.

Cada cierto tiempo me pedían canciones y algunas veces las ponía, por que unas no iban con la situación. Jugué un buen rato con las luces y me fui al bar un par de veces a pedir coca cola… No podía tomar, estaba trabajando.

Mientras que me tomaba mi vaso sentada en el bar, un muchacho se me acerca y me dice "¿No bebes alcohol?" me pregunto.

"No mientras trabajo." Le respondí girándome a mirarlo.

Era un chico rubio, ojos cafés, y bien alto. Llevaba una simple polera blanca, y unos jeans.

"¿Bailas?" me pregunto. No le podía negar bailar a todos ¿O si?... al menos no a los lindos.

"Claro." Con eso dicho, el chico me llevo a la pista de baile, y disfrutamos dos o tres canciones bailando hasta que tuve que ir a poner más canciones a la lista y a modificar unas cositas en la mesa de mezclas.

"Un gusto bailar contigo." Dijo el chico y se fue.

No pude evitar sonreír mientras me iba a la mesa de mezclas. Hasta el momento todo salía bien, y estaba disfrutando de mi trabajo como siempre.

De pronto por casualidad desvié mi atención de la mesa de mezclas a María y luego a la puerta para ver como Jorge entraba casualmente, guardando su billetera. La canción estaba casi terminando por lo que puse la canción favorita de Jorge para seguir, seguramente le darían ganas de bailar.

Jorge llevaba unos jeans grises, una polera blanca y encima una camisa rayada en cuadritos color rojo. Su pelo desordenado a propósito… o quizás ni si quiera se había peinado del todo.

María estaba con una polera de tiritas color azul, con unos shorts cortísimos. Sus pulseras de plata en su muñeca, sonando al chocar entre ellas mientras bailaba. Un hermoso collar en su cuello, y su pelo desordenado por el baile.

Jorge fue al bar, pidió una cerveza y se la llevó, dirigiéndose a mí mientras tomaba. Se paro frente a mí y dijo "Emma, ¿Bailas?"

"Mientras aun estés sobrio, seguro." Le dije y el hizo una cara de falsa risa por mi comentario.

Fuimos a la pista de baile juntos y no pude evitar ver esa sonrisa sobre confiada que siempre lleva cuando algo le sale como él quiere.

María que le encanta meterse en mis cosas, fue a mi mesa de mezclas y se puso a jugar con las luces, poniéndonos casualmente uno de los focos que giran circularmente con cuatro luces de colores diferentes, enfocado en nosotros dos. La muy maldita se atrevió a guiñar un ojo.

Mientras bailábamos, Jorge me dice "Y desde que me fui, ¿Has tenido novio?" Me pregunto muy casualmente… _Excesivamente casual…_

"Si." Le respondí para ver su reacción. Su sonrisa salió de su cara, y se vio decepcionado. Afectado por una respuesta. "Era broma, no eh tenido."

"¿Ocupada pensando en mi?" Dijo burlescamente, su sonrisa y confianza volviendo.

"No, solo que nadie llama mi atención lo suficiente."

"¿Y qué tal ahora?" Dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Dios como amaba esa sonrisa.

No pude evitar bajar la mirada al suelo rápidamente para pensar un segundo, sin darme cuenta saque una de mis sonrisas cálidas, y la levanté "No está nada mal."

No dijo nada mas por el resto de la canción, pero su buen humor se irradiaba y encendía el lugar en felicidad. María que había escuchado todo, seguía jugando con las luces.

Al terminar fui por un vaso más de bebida y me fui a la mesa de mezclas a revisar las canciones que había puesto María. Tres canciones que a ella le gustan, y una lenta. De pronto la muy maldita se me acerca por atrás y deja el control de las luces al lado del notebook.

"Esperemos tenga agallas para invitarte a la lenta." Me dijo entre risas y se fue a la pista de baile.

Segui tocando canciones y me saque de la lista la lenta. María no estaba nada feliz pero, no tenia tiempo para bailar toda la noche, después de todo estaba trabajando.

El chico rubio de antes, me pregunto si quería ir a bailar de nuevo, pues era tan especial ese chico que no le pude decir no. Bailamos y él sonreía, le devolví algunas de esas sonrisas con una propia, pero cuando ya casi terminaba la canción, pude ver a Jorge en una esquina mirando al rubio con mirada de asesino. Estaba aguantándose darle una paliza por atreverse a invitarme a bailar.

De verdad quería a Jorge, y el hecho que estar con otro chico le diera celos me hacia sentir feliz. Me daba gusto que estuviese celoso. Volví a la mesa de mezclas y seguí revisando los sonidos para modificarlos y sacar lo mejor de la canción.

De pronto un grupo de parejas se me acerco a pedirme una canción lenta, era las dos y media de la mañana, y querían algo romántico. Les sonreí y puse una de mis mejores canciones para esas ocasiones en la lista para después de la canción. Puse una lista de canciones para media hora, para poder irme a sentar un rato, ya que no tengo silla en la mesa de mezclas.

El pensar del hecho que si iniciaba una relación con Jorge y todo salía mal, perdería a mi mejor amigo me estresaba. Lo había extrañado muchísimo ese tiempo que estaba en estados unidos, y no iba a dejar que un sentimiento arruinara lo que la casualidad me trajo de vuelta.

Me fui al fondo a los sillones a pensar algo triste en como las cosas podrían salir si tenia una relación con Jorge. Aparentemente Jorge noto mi estrés y se fue a sentar a mi lado, su brazo inmediatamente alrededor de mi cuello, colgando por mi hombro izquierdo, acariciando mi brazo.

"Hey enana, ¿Por qué esa cara?" me pregunto al verme con cara larga.

"Realmente te extrañe estos años." Le dije sinceramente, mirándolo a los ojos.

"También yo." Me respondió y se acercó para darme un beso en la frente. "Pero no creo que esa sea la razón de tu cara larga."

Me apoye en él sin responderle y lo abrase. María tenía una de esas sonrisas mientras echaba miradas rápidas porque estaba ocupada bailando con un chico.

"Tengo miedo." Le conteste.

"¿De que?" Me pregunto sin moverse.

"De que pase algo entre nosotros y te pierda de nuevo. De verdad me gusta que estés de vuelta y no quiero que un estúpido sentimiento arruine nuestra amistad."

De pronto Jorge se alejó un poco de mi, haciendo que me enderezara y me sentara normal, solo para acercarse a mi cara y darme un beso apasionado y lleno de emociones.

Me abraso de la cintura y yo coloque mis manos en su cuello. No se como ni cuando ni porque, solo sabia que todo alrededor no existía y todo daba vueltas. Me sentía llena de felicidad y de esas malditas mariposas que les encantaba perseguirse en mi estomago.

Cuando nos separamos para tomar aire, Jorge sonrió cálidamente y me dijo "Podríamos intentar algo, sabes. Tu vales la pena, eres hermosa y te conozco hace tiempo, sé que es lo que te hace reír, y se lo que odias. También sé que te gusto, y también sé que tu me gustas. Me dan celos verte con otra gente, sobre todo ese maldito rubio alto. Dame una oportunidad y no te decepcionare, además no seria tan estúpido para desechar a una perfecta mujer como tu a la basura por una mala jugada." Me entrego su sonrisa confiada y no pude evitar reirme.

Mi animo volvió a su lugar, y de pronto la canción lenta inicio. Muchas parejas entraron a la pista de baile y algunos chicos aprovecharon para hacer las movidas con las mujeres que encontraban atractivas, María no se quedo fuera de las afortunadas pero los rechazo a todos y se fue a la mesa de mezclas a jugar con las luces de nuevo. Apago todas y encendio las luces rojas y le pago al asistente de la maquina de humo para que la hiciera funcionar.

Bailamos juntos, Jorge y yo, junto a un gran grupo.

No dijo nada durante todo la canción, pero casi al terminar la canción me robo otro beso. María ya tenia el cuento mas que claro y al terminar la canción, paro la música y tomo el micrófono.

"Aparentemente mi mejor amiga, la grandiosa DJ de esta discoteca, que los tiene a todos aquí hasta que ella se va y prenden las luces para cerrar el local, encontró a su príncipe azul perdido. Porfavor un aplauso para Emma, y su nuevo novio Jorge." Dijo sonriendo.

Mucha gente que asistia a la discoteca me conocía, y eran amigos mios, hechos en mis muchos días de trabajo, por lo que todos ellos aplaudieron y sonrieron.

La vergüenza me lleno, y lo único que quería era matar a María por divulgar algo de lo que aun no estábamos seguros, o al menos yo no lo estaba. Jorge sonrío y me beso frente a todos, solo para tener otro estallido de aplausos.

El resto de la noche no fue mucho mas emocionante que estar sentada en mi cama durante quince minutos. Controle la música y las luces y me fije que Jorge no tomara mucho, además de eso controle que María no se emborrachara porque traería problemas si lo hacia. Además de eso, Jorge me robo unas cuantas veces y me llevo al sillón para besarme, tampoco fue como que me molestara o me quejara… ¡PERO ESTABA TRABAJANDO Y EL ME DISTRAIA!

En fin, el reloj marco las cuatro y media, y deje sonar la última canción para anunciar el termino, y que yo me retiraba. Encendí las luces para que la gente que quedaba se fuera y empecé a desinstalar el sistema de audio para poder llevarme el computador.

Mucha gente que estaba en la discoteca se iba a otra, o se juntaban en alguna parte cerca para ir a fumar y luego ir a otra discoteca o simplemente se iban a sus casas.

Jorge y María me estaban esperando afuera, Jorge sonriendo y María mirándome con esa cara de 'Bien hecho.'

Nos fuimos todos caminando, y dejamos a María en su casa que no quedaba muy lejos. Jorge que andaba en auto me ofreció llevarme a mi casa. Tenía mi misma edad pero la diferencia era que el está en cuarto medio y ya cumplió los diez y ocho.

Acepte su oferta, y me subi a su auto. Pero en vez de llevarnos a la casa, nos llevo al parque, y me hizo bajarme. Me tapo los ojos y me llevo a ciegas, a quien sabe donde.

Luego de caminar un buen rato, me saco la lo que me tapa la cara y vi donde estábamos. Un jardín de rosas en donde soliamos jugar cuando eramos chicos. Jugabamos a los jardineros, aunque los verdaderos jardineros no estaban muy felices cuando hacíamos eso.

Ahí mismo en las rosas, una vez nos tropesamos y el cayo sobre mi. Nos reimos y lo ignoramos, pues eramos pequeños y no teníamos mayor interés en el otro mas que en jugar.

Jorge me tacleo al suelo y cai en el pasto bajo Jorge. No pude evitar sonreir al verme envuelta en la misma situación, pero una serie de pensamientos en mi cabeza marcaban una gran diferencia.

Sonrio durante unos segundos y aun sin decir nada me beso nuevamente.

"Te estabas aguantando desde que llegaste ¿No?" Le pregunte descubriendo todo.

Se rio fuertemente y luego me miro a los ojos, sin moverse o distraerse, apenas pestañaba "Si, me estaba aguantando. Fue bastante difícil respirar con todos los shocks que me diste. Eres realmente hermosa."

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante su comentario. "Gracias, tú no estás nada mal tampoco."

"Gracias." Respondió y rodo para acostarse a mi lado. Tomo mi mano y nos quedamos ahí, a oscuras con algunas pocas estrellas que era posible ver en Santiago.

Recordamos viejos tiempos, comentamos cosas que hicimos juntos, y lo ingenuos que eramos de niños. Nos reimos de cómo eran nuestros amigos de pequeños y comentamos como la edad nos cambia.

Como cambia nuestros intereses, nuestros pasa tiempos, nuestras responsabilidades y enfoques. Como cambiaba nuestra perspectiva de un mundo de colores a lápiz de cera, a uno de fotos y tinta.

Como esas películas de monitos animados cambiaron a series de drama, romance, acción de gente real actuando.

Se hizo aun mas tarde y decidimos irnos ya que el sueño nos quería consumir. Me despedi de beso con Jorge y me fui feliz a mi casa.

Lo mejor era que con la mudanza no lo dejaría de ver porque el también se iba a Torac. Apenas llegue a mi casa, abri con mis llaves y entre silenciosamente, fui a mi pieza y mi papa estaba sentado en mi cama esperando.

"ahora ¿Qué?" le pregunto algo enojada.

"Verifico que no estes borracha." Ok ese comentario me molesto, pero le comprobé que no había tomado nada por lo que se fue tranquilo a su cama.

Me puse el pillama lo mas rápido que pude y me fui a dormir.

Al fin el dia había terminado, y no podía dejar de sonreir, una vez que me logre quedar dormida, tuve otra vez uno de esos sueños extraños.

_Estaba en un lugar lleno de unos enorme pilares de roca pura, el piso era puro pasto largo, sin ninguna hierba o planta que la acompañe. En mi mano había una espada larga algo pesada, pero nada que no pudiera manejar. Mi segunda mano estaba atrás mio para darme equilibrio, mis piernas separadas, una delante de la otra._

"_No me contendré, si no puedes con mi exceso de fuerza no es mi culpa." Dijo una voz de hombre desde al frente, pero mi vista que estaba enfocada en la espada de mi oponente no me dejo ver quien era._

_La espada de mi oponente era larga y delgada. Sus manos se veian firmes, y lo poco que veía de sus pies estaban en unos pantalones sueltos de tela ajustadas al tobillo y el resto suelto._

_Deje una pequeña risa, y confiada empecé a luchar con la espada. Sentía que sabia lo que hacía, sabia que no me golpearía con esa espada si no que sus golpes contra mi espada serian duros._

_Y así como espere, el primer choque de su espada con el mio, fue con tanta fuerza que casi tuerce mi muñeca, y me desequilibraría. Seguí chocando espadas, evitando o chocando cada intento de corte._

_De pronto tuve un descuido y la espada de mi oponente estaba por cortarme el cuello cuando…_

"¡**Emma ya es tarde, levántate!" **Me grito alguien.

Me levante asustada solo para ver que mi mama me grito desde la puerta de mi pieza.

Había tenido el mismo sueño casi toda la maldita semana. Hoy era sábado, y tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Ya había empacado la mitad de mis cosas, y solo tenía lo necesario para irnos, además de eso, me habían hecho una despedida ya que no asistiría más a clases.

Estaba algo estresada por lo que tenia que hacer, tenia que llevar a Tom al veterinario para que lo certificaran para poder viajar, tenia que ir al supermercado a ayudar a mama con unas compras, tenia que ayudar a limpiar la casa y terminar de ayudar a empacar además de ir a la fiesta esta noche.

Inicie por mi rutina diaria, me duche, me coloque una polera delgada color naranja, que con una parte elasticada se ajustaba a mi cintura, y hombros, dejando mis hombros descubiertos y mi obligo hacia abajo descubierto. Era suelta y comoda. Junto con esa polera me puse unos shorts de jeans claros, y unos zapatos que combinaban.

Hice mi cama, y ordene mi baño, abrí las ventanas y cortinas, y luego baje a tomar desayuno. Me prepare tocino y unos huevos revueltos, además de eso un vaso de jugo de naranja y un café sin cafeína.

Me tome mi desayuno tranquilamente planificando todo para el dia. No pude evitar imaginarme mi nuevo hogar, una isla de la que no hay imágenes ni datos de su existencia. Un lugar tan bien escondido que las grandes potencias mundiales no la habían encontrado. ¿Cómo lo hacían?

Me imaginaba un lugar bello, con mucha naturaleza, gente feliz y con dinero, un mundo diferente al que conozco, una isla tan perfecta que aquellos que creían tenerlo todo, no tenían nada en comparación a la isla.

Mi papa me conto un poco de cómo era, me dijo que mas del cincuenta por ciento de la isla era completamente naturaleza, que había una cantidad moderada de gente, no tan poca como para que todos se conocieran, pero suficiente gente para poder mantener la isla sin necesidades. Tambien me conto que el agua que llegaba ahí, era agua tibia, porque las costas tenían corrientes de aguas termales de volcanes sumergidos ubicados cerca, pero no en zona de peligro. La isla solo tenia riesgos de tsunami y temporales, nada de tornados ni otras cosas. Me dijo que en toda la historia de la isla, nunca había habido un catástrofe natural.

Termine de tomar desayuno, tome unas llaves de la casa, y fui a buscar a Tom al patio. Le puse su correa de cadena, porque había roto la de cuero y me lo lleve caminando al veterinario.

El muy terco, tiraba cada vez que quería detenerse a olfatear, o cada vez que había otro perro, se detenia a gruñirle.

Siempre que estaba conmigo se ponía agresivo, pero por alguna razón con mis papas no. Siempre me protegía como a una hermana pequeña, era muy cariñoso conmigo.

Luego de hartos tirones y peleas para que se callara, logre llevarlo a la veterinaria. La mujer que lo atendía, Ximena, no le tenia ni un pelo de miedo. Después de todo, ella sabia que era como un perro cualquiera solamente que aun tenia las caracterisitcas de un lobo común.

Lo atendió como se debía, y entonces le pedi que le hiciera los exámenes para certificarlo para viajar.

Me dijo que iba a tardar por lo que me recomendaba que se lo dejara, y lo fuera a buscar al otro dia. Le agradeci y me retire para ir a terminar con mis otras labores.

Llegue a casa a las dos y media, y mi mama ya había vuelto y estaba preparando el almuerzo.

"Emma, aspira tu pieza, y limpia las ventanas de la entrada porfavor." Me pidió mi mama y no dije nada y lo hice.

Tardo su buen rato limpiar mi pieza porque tuve que correr los muebles y la cama, algo que no solia hacer yo por lo que tarde mas.

Una vez termine, limpie las ventanas que me pidió, y justo cuando termine nos llamo a comer.

Habia cocinado arroz con nuggets de pollo. Comimos todos juntos incluyendo a mi papa que ahora estaba trabajando en la casa por el computador ya que había vendido la empresa y estaba de gerente en una empresa de Torac.

Cuando terminamos de comer mi mama lavo la losa y yo me fui a empacar algunas cosas que aun faltaban. Al rato de haberme sentado por un momento a ver tele, mi mama me llamo para que fueramos a comprar.

La acompañe al supermercado y compramos lo justo y necesario para estos días restantes en Santiago.

Mi familia era perfecta, desde mi punto de vista. Mis papas casi no peleaban algo no muy común entre parejas, mi papa no era adicto al trabajo, pero cuando tenia que trabajar de mas ni yo ni mama le poníamos problemas porque sabíamos que es su deber.

Mi mama por su lado, es muy cariñosa, y pocas cosas la molestan. Me pone siertas reglas que si no cumplo se enoja, pero fuera de eso es muy buena.

Tom por otro lado, es capaz de hacer que mi papa y mi mama griten por cinco horas. De verdad tiene un don para eso.

Volvimos a casa y cuando logre poner un pie en mi pieza mi teléfono comienza a sonar.

Lo abro para revisar que es, y veo que me ha llegado un mensaje de Jorge.

_**Eres mi sonsrisa de cada dia**_.

No pude evitar sonreir y sentir un awwww formarse en mi garganta. Podia ser tan tierno cuando quería…

Me asome por la ventana para ver su casa, y lo vi ahí, en su ventana, teléfono en mano y sonriéndome. Le sonreí y cerre la cortina.

Revise la hora y vi que eran las seis. Aun faltaban cuatro horas para que tubieramos que irnos a la fiesta. Por eso mismo como no tenia nada que hacer baje buscando a mi mama para ofrecerle ayuda. La ayude a hacer aseo, correr muebles pesados, ordenar las cosas de Tom, guardar la mercadería, y hacer la once.

A las siete y media ya estábamos tomando once, a las ocho terminamos y ayude a recoger los platos y a ordenar la cocina. Luego de eso fui a mi pieza y comenze a buscar ropa para salir, cuando estuve satisfecha con mi elección me fui a duchar.

Una vez que terminé de lavarme el pelo me sali de la ducha me envolví en la toalla, envolví mi pelo en otra toalla, y me cepille los dientes, luego me seque la cara y me fui a vestir. Una vez vestida me desenrede el pelo y lo seque con ayuda del secador de pelo. Una vez seco lo volvi a peinar y desenredar. Entre nuevamente al baño y me maquille. Una vez que estaba satisfecha con mi maquillaje, fui a arreglar mi bolso.

Finalmente estaba lista y me quedaba esperar, por lo que me sente en mi cama a esperar a Jorge. Estaban dando las noticias. Relamente no me interesaba verla pero como no había nada mejor fue lo que puse.

Siempre suelo sufrir con las noticias, porque casi siempre son de tragedias inevitables o una acción mal hecha que llevo a una cadena de desastres. Esta vez veía como un trabajo arduo de una familia se veía reducido a cenizas por un incendio. No tenían mucho, podria decir que son de clase baja pero eso no influye en el hecho que tubiero que padecer lo que nadie debería. El señor lloraba diciendo que no tenían seguro porque el dinero no les alcansaba. La señora lloraba desconsoladamente por su hogar perdido, el que dijo que había trabajado durante treinta años.

Su hija de doce lloraba también, abrasada a su hermana de veinte años.

Siempre que veía situaciones como esa me daban ganas de ser multimillonaria para poder ir a sus casas y decirles, 'Yo te dare un hogar nuevo y mejor para que puedas salir adelante.' Pero no tenia los recursos para hacer eso.

Una lagrima amenzaba con caer y echar a perder mi maquillaje por lo que apague la tele y fui a mi closet a tomar mi guitarra. Me tranquilize tocando la guitarra y al rato recibi un mensaje.

'_**Estoy afuera.**_' Era Jorge y había llegado.

Corri a la puerta y ahí estaba Jorge, quien robaba mi aliento cada vez que lo veía.

"Estas hermosa." Me dijo sonriendo. Me ofreció la mano, la que tome gustosamente, y me llevo a su auto. Me abrió la puerta y espero a que me subiera y luego el se subió.

Conducio tranquilamente mientras que yo le dirijia. Llegamos a la fiesta y maria nos recibió con un grito en la puerta. Nos divertimos mucho, bailamos y aproveche para sacarle celos a Jorge. Jorge enojado no se contuvo y de un empujon saco volando a una pareja mia, y comenzó a bailar conmigo.

"¿No podias esperar tu turno?" le pregunte sonriendo inocentemente.

"No." Respondio sonriendo.

Bailamos juntos por quien sabe cuanto hasta que maria paso por atrás mio y me empujo a los brazos de Jorge.

"¡MARÍA!" le grite acusativamente pero ella sonrio en mi dirección.

"¿Si?" respondió como si no supiera lo que pasaba.

Jorge robo mi atención con un beso en mi frente. Me sonroje inevitablemente y enfoque mi mirada a sus ojos. Jorge me iba a besar pero alguien lo interrumpió.

Jorge se dio vuelta para ver quien era, solo para recibir un golpe en la cara. Era Manuel, había estado bailando con el cuando Jorge lo empujo.

Se notaba que estaba borracho y furioso. "Yo estaba bailando con Emma amigo, espera tu turno." Le dijo con dificultades para hablar. Entonces se dio vuelta y mirándome a mi se coloco a bailar. Para no causar mas problemas baile con Manuel pero eso a Jorge no le gusto nada, por lo que volvió y con un rodillazo en el estomago a Manuel, le hizo caer de rodillas.

Jorge era mas alto que Manuel por lo que se agacho y lo tomo de la polera y lo puso cara a cara con el. "Cuando estes sobrio hablamos. Ahora dejala tranquila." Le dijo y lo arrojo al publico que se había generado por la repentina pelea.

Jorge se dio vuelta y ya había colocado un braso alrededor mio para llevarme lejos, pero antes de poder, Manuel dijo " No eh terminado contigo" Y se lanzo sobre Jorge. Ambos cayeron al suelo, y se comenzaron a golpear como un par de cavernícolas.

Me cubri la cara de vergüenza cuando a alguien se le ocurrió separarlos. "¡SEPARENSE!" grito alguien mientras forcejeaban para alejarlos uno de otro. Una vez separados alguien dijo "Manuel, estas ebrio, vámonos y arreglamos eso en otro momento." Manuel no estaba feliz pero no hizo nada para protestar. Jorge simplemente fue conmigo. Lo tome de una mano sin mirarlo y Sali de la casa. Afuera también había gente por lo que tuve que llevármelo a caminar unas cuadras.

Una vez segura de que estábamos solos lo observe.

Sangre salía de su boca y un lado de la nariz, tenia un ojo inchado, y la mejilla opuesta roja y también inchada. Sus nudillos tenían algunas manchas de sangre y estaban rojas. Su frente también estaba roja, pero aun asi en las condiciones que estaba sonreía.

"Eres un imbécil ¿Sabias?" Le pregunte pero el seguía sonriendo. "Si sabias que estaba ebrio, ¿porque seguiste la pelea?" le pregunte.

"Porque me golpeo." Dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio en el mundo. **HOMBRES.** Fue todo lo que pensé.

"Idiota." Respondi a su testarudez y busque en mi bolso algo para limpiarle la sangre. Saque un pañuelo y limpie su nariz que tenia sangre, luego le limpie el borde del labio con cuidado para no lastimarlo cuando me di cuenta que tenia un corte en la frente y la ceja producto de los golpes. Limpie ambas heridas y luego vi que había salido mas sangre de su boca. Limpie eso también y luego lo mire a los ojos para ver que el me había estado observando todo este tiempo.

Aprovecho mi descuido y me beso. "Soy un idiota feliz entonces." Dijo para luego sonreir.

"Si no lo hubieras empujado nada de esto habría pasado." Le dije algo enojada.

"Como no empujarlo si me esta robando tiempo con esta chica tan preciosa que lleva una polera blanca con una chaqueta morada y unos pitillos negros que la hacen ver tan irresistible que no pude aguantar." Me dijo.

No podía estar enojada con el por lo que deje una pequeña sonrisa. "Vamonos a casa, no te quiero causando mas problemas por cada vez que baile con alguien y luego te den celos para que inicies mas peleas."

Jorge me llevo a casa y no dijo nada durante el camino. Cuando llegamos, me despedi y le dije Idiota una ultima vez y me entre. Subi a mi pieza, cerre las cortinas que mi mama había abierto cuando me fui y me desvestí para ponerme el pillama.

El dia domingo se me paso volando con toda las cosas que tuve que hacer, ya solo quedaba tres días para dejar Santiago y uno para ser oficialmente mayor de edad.

Era lunes, pero por algún motivo al despertar en la mañana no me acorde que era mi cumpleaños, por lo que me tomo de sorpresa cuando llegue a la cocina para tomar desayuno y solo encontrar a mis papas ahí gritando,

"**¡Feliz cumpleaños Emma!**" gritaron juntos apenas viero un mechon de pelo. Me tomo desprevenida porque no esperaba esto y mucho menos los grito porque no me acordaba que estaba de cumpleaños.

Una sonrisa trepo su lugar a mi cara, mientras que mis papas me tomaban fotos como paparazzi. Sonrei y posee para la mayoría de las fotos.

"Tomemos desayuno rápido y luego a abrir tu regalo." Dijo mi papa y se sento rápidamente en la mesa. A pesar de que era lunes no asistiría a clases debido a que habían cerrado mi año para no tener problemas al momento de irnos. Mi mama se sento al otro lado de mi papa, dejándolos de frente y a mi entre ambos. Colocaron una de las famosas tortas de tres leches frente a mi, (Mi favorita) y comenzaron a cantar feliz cumpleaños, Incluso Tom auyó para cantar con nosotros. Intercambie abrasos con mi mama y papa y les agradeci. Tomamos desayuno, yo me servi una taza de te, con leche, un pedazo de torta y un pan.

Espere a que todos terminaran, y deje que mi papa me tapara los ojos, me guiaron por la casa y me hicieron caminar tanto y darme tantas vueltas que me desoriente y no sabia donde estaba. De pronto me quitan la venda y miro al frente mio y encuentro una envoltura con una forma muy conocida.

Teniendo la idea de lo que era deje escapar un chillido algo emocionado, y grite "¡GRACIAS!" Corri a abrir el empaque verde, y rompo todo a añicos, muy feliz de lo que estaba pasando.

No lo podía creer, era impresionante lo que me habían regalado.

"Quisas quieras abrir esta caja también." Dijo mi papá entregándome una pequeña caja.

La abri con mas tranquilidad y encontré que era una hermosa llave en una caja de anillo para darle mas emoción. Deje escapar otro grito y salte como loca.

¿Adivinaron?

¡ME HABIAN REGALADO UNA MOTO KAWASAKI NINJA ZX—6R NEGRA!

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tome la llave la puse en la moto y la hice andar por primera vez. El motor ando perfectamente, tenia algo de gasolina.

"Hija antes de que te vayas termina de abrir tus regalos." Dijo mi mamá. Le dije que si con la cabeza, me baje de la moto, apague el motor y saque la llave, echándomela al bolsillo.

Mi papa, quien yo no note había desaparecido, salió de la casa con mas regalos para mi. Los abri todos, sin dejar de sonreir.

Ahí estaba un casco negro, con el lente frontal del casco polarizado, unos pantalones grande corta viento, para usar sobre lo que lleve para no entumirme de frio, guantes de cuero y una chaqueta de cuero con sistema de corta viento para usar en la moto.

Grite denuevo, corri a la casa, tome mi bolso, saque mi teléfono le envie un mensaje con un millón de errores pero con un mensaje claro. Que me esperara en la puerta de su casa en una hora mas.

Abrase a mis papas y de pronto recordé que estábamos en la calle, yo en pijama y Jorge muy instalado en la ventana mirándome.

Mi cara se puso roja, agradeci denuevo, entre mis regalos y deje los papales a mis papas. Una vez fuera de la vista de Jorge, grite denuevo y corri a mi pieza, tire todo sobre mi cama, y me desvestí tan rápido como pude, tirando mi pijama en donde cayera sin importarme. Entre a la ducha de un salto y me refale golpeándome la cabeza, sin importarme eso, me rei me pare, prendi la ducha y aun con el agua helada que sale al inicio me duche lo mas rápido que pude. Nuevamente corriendo, Sali de un brinco de la ducha, me resbale en un charquito de agua que se formo y me pare lo mas rápido que pude. Seque todo con la toalla y luego me seque a mi misma, corri a mi closet y saque unos jeans, ropa interior y una polera de tiritas blanca, elasticada. Me coloque mis mejores zapatillas, y me coloque toda la ropa para la moto encima a excepción del casco.

En menos de cinco segundos ya estaba en la puerta corriendo a la moto ya casi sin aire. Mi papa se rio porque en mi apuro casi me caigo por tercera vez, pero mi mama, quien fue mas considerada, primero pregunto si estaba bien y luego se largo a reir.

Sin tiempo para enojarme, me subi a la moto y voy a sacar la llave cuando recuerdo que la deje en el pantalón de mi pijama.

Gritando de rabia, corri a mi pieza, y en todo el desastre que deje no encontraba en donde lo había tirado

"¡POR QUE A MI!" grite furiosa, una risotada respondió a mi frustración.

Luego de un valioso tiempo perdido encontré mi pijama y saque la llave. Ya algo mas tranquila, agarre una cadenita de mi joyero y me la eche al bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Nuevamente anciosa corri a la moto, y por fin la pude encender.

"¿Y el casco?" Me pregunto cuando note que no lo tenia en la mano."¡AHhhhhh PUTA lo deje en la cama!" Me baje corriendo de la moto y fui por el casco, volvi a la moto y por fin pude estar lista para irme.

Me coloque el casco y lo abroche, poco a poco comenze a acelerar para ver como era la moto. Anduve un buen rato, lo suficiente para darme cuenta que era necesario inclinarme un poco arto hacia los lados para poder virar, y que para acelerar mas rápido o alcanzar altas velocidades necesitaba inclinarme hacia adelante para repartir el peso en la moto.

Finalmente decidi que era hora de mostrarle mi regalo a María… Mas bien presumirlo.

Maria estaba en la vereda, al frente de su casa sentada esperando. Aparentemente no me reconoció porque… ¡LLEVABA UN CASCO NEGRO POLARIZADO Y MI PELO NO SE VEIA NI MI CARA NI NADA!

Frene frente a ella, y María algo extrañada me observo, su cabeza procesando lentamente todo. Me hice la tonta mira a todos lados, y acelere.

María quedo marcando ocupado y luego se levanto para quedarse mirando.

Me di una vuelta y volvi a donde estaba María. Frene y apague el motor. Me desabroche el casco y mientras me bajaba, me saque el casco, sacudiendo mi cabeza para retirar los pelos que se fueron a mi cara. Una vez que había terminado, coloque el casco bajo mi braso y lo apoye contra mi cadera para sostenerlo ahí. Con mi otra mano enguantada, me baje un poco el cierre de la chaqueta a la mitad y me arregle un poco el pelo que lo tenia desordenado por el casco.

Fije mi mirada en María y no pude evitar reir un poco al verla con su boca en el suelo, mirándome con ojos saltones. "Tiene que ser broma." Dijo como si fuera un sueño.

"Imaginate si tu crees eso, que creo yo." Le dije riendo.

"Oh, sierto. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Emma!" Me grito abrasándome. Le respondí abrazándola devuelta. "Y ¿Qué tal la moto?" Me pregunto una vez que dejo de abrasarme.

"Es excelente." ¨Le dije "Ademas lo puedo manejar legalmente." Le dije mostrándole mi licencia.

La boca de María cayó al suelo nuevamente. Y luego salto emocionadamente. "Llevameeeee" me dijo suplicando de rodillas.

"Obvio." Le respondi y salto de alegría.

"espera le robo el casco a mi hermano." Dijo María entrando a la casa.

María es mi mejor amiga, mi compañera en crimen, Mi diario y mi consejera pero sobre todo, mi hermana perdida. Con María soy capas de hacer cualquier locura, desde entrar a un bar fingiendo que somos piratas, hasta de lanzarnos en rafting solas. No la dejo para nada, si algo me pasa, ella es la primera en saber. Siempre es la primera. Siempre esta a mi lado cuando la necesito, y viceversa. Sin ella no se que haría… probablemente estaría en un loquero sola.

María es la menor de tres, tiene dos hermanos mayores, uno en la universidad y otro que esta trabajando y ya se mudo de su casa. Sus papas son muy amigos de los mios, tanto y hace tanto tiempo que ellos son mis padrinos, y mis papas los padrinos de mi amiga.

El hermano mediano de María, que esta en la universidad estudiando medicina, fue quien me enseño a andar en moto, y me presento lo que es una moto. El es un chico después de todo, y ni idea como, pero conoce cada pieza de la moto y es capas de armarla y desarmarla.

La madre de María es gerente asi como su papa, de la empresa que tenia mi papa aquí en Santiago, pero ahora que nos mudamos todos juntos no se que será de sus trabajos.

Jorge, mi vecino, es nuestro tercer implicado en el crimen hasta que se mudo a Estados Unidos. Los tres juntos, eramos dinamita, nadie nos podía parar, y una vez que poníamos en marcha el plan, nada mas que el éxito o una falla en la misión nos hacia parar.

"Emma, me lo presto por una hora que dijo tiene que salir con sus amigos mas tarde." Dijo María colocándose el casco y una corta vientos.

Me coloque el casco y encendí el motor, ya que estaba sentada en la moto desde antes de que María saliera. María se subió atrás de mi, y se aferro fuertemente para no caerse ni provocar una distorcion muy grande al peso en la moto.

Con eso, acelere, y nos movimos juntas como el par de bandidas que somos por la ciudad de Santiago.

"¡EMMA VAMOS A TENER QUE COMPRAR ALGO PARA PODER HABLARNOS MAS FACIL!" grito María para poder sacar vos desde el caso, y poder escucharse sobre el ruido de la moto y el viento.

Asenti con la cabeza para mostrarle que tenia razón. "¡VAMOS AHORA!" le grite y vire a la izquierda para ir al mall.

Fuimos al mall y baje al subterráneo, y estacione mi moto al lado de la entrada justo al lado del guardia para que ningún imbécil me la robara.

Me abri la chaqueta, me saque el casco y no me moleste en sacarme los guantes. María se saco el casco y se abrió la corta vientos.

"Emma, creo que en la tienda de audio y música pueden tener algo." Me dijo sugiriendo una tienda.

"Tambien creo." Le respondi y nos apuramos a la tienda nombrada.

Llegamos al a tienda y esperamos pacientemente en la fila a que nos tocara para ser atendidas, luego de unos momentos, llegamos al frente y un chico de pelo color castaño claro y ojos verde nos atendió. De inmediato supe que María estaba babeando por el chico.

"Mira, ando buscando algo para comunicarme con mi amiga a corta distancia para poder conversar de moto a moto." Le dije

"Mmm… Creo que tengo algo." Me dijo y se agacho a buscar lo que le pedimos.

"Tengo estos radios que solo sirven para hablar entre ellos." Me dijo mostrándomelos. Tenían un botón para activar el micrófono.

"No sorry no me sirve, voy manejando, no puedo ir apretando el botón y mucho menos moviéndolo a mi oreja cada vez que mi amiga me hable. ¿No tienes otra cosa?" le pregunte.

Volvio a buscar y María seguía en sus fantasias, probablemente ya iba en la novena.

"Mira estos son como los que usan en la tele. Tienen un audífono que se usa en la oreja o izquierda o derecha, que va conectado a un micrófono, ahí tu lo acomodas para que te escuchen bien, y con este botón adhesivo, acitvas el micrófono via bluetooth." Me explico mostrándome.

"Ok, y como hago para que en este se escuche lo que hablo en este otro." Le dije apuntando de uno a otro, "porque necesito tres no solo un par."

"Ok. La base con la que vienen, se conecta al computador. Con el programa que trae, tu lo instalas y ahí lo sincronizas para que estén entrelazados. Puedes comprar solo el audífono con el micrófono, o el audífono con el micrófono y la base." Me dijo mostrándome las dos cajas.

"Ya que en la base vienen dos audífonos, dame uno y uno." Le dije.

El chico los paso por la caja registradora, y me dijo el monto a pagar "Son sesenta y tres mil pesos. ¿Cancelas en efectivo o con tarjeta?" Me pregunto.

"En efectivo." Saque treinta mil pesos y luego mire a María para decirle que debía pagar lo que restaba.

De pronto reacciono saliendo de sus sueños y coloco la otra mitad. El chico reviso el dinero contándolo bien, y lo coloco en la caja. Nos entrego las bolsas y nos deseo buena suerte.

"No quiero tu suerte, dame tu numero." Le dijo María. El chico le sonrió, la chequeo y luego en un papel anoto su número.

María le sonrio y luego seguimos nuestro camino. "y ¿ahora que?" Le pregunte.

Miro la hora y luego me respondió "Quedan quince minutos para que le tenga que devolver el casco a mi hermano." Me dijo.

"Son quince minutos a tu casa, media hora por el camino largo…" Le dije dándole una idea de adonde iba…

"Por el camino largo."

"Por el camino largo." Dijimos juntas al mismo tiempo.

Chocamos las manos y luego fuimos afuera. Saque un audífono y se lo pase y me coloque el otro. La parte que iba en la oreja era como cuadrada y tenia una salida USB por un lado. Una luz roja indicaba cuando estaba encendido, el botón se ubicaba al costado de la entrada USB. Un cable duro pero maleable nacia del lado frontal, y se doblaba en una parte intentando tomar la forma de la cara para acercar el micrófono a la boca.

Ajuste el micrófono al igual que María y luego nos subimos a la moto. Me abroche mi chaqueta y me coloque el casco al igual que María. El Boton mio lo coloque en el manurio, ya que traia una cinta doble fas bastante potente por lo que se adhirió bien. María en cambio tenia el botón en la mano. El botón era negro y pequeño.

Comenze a andar a una velocidad moderada para salir del subterráneo. Una vez afuera, tome el camino largo a la casa de María.

"Emma, me encanto tu moto. Le pediré a mis papas que me compren una el próximo mes para mi cumpleaños." Me dijo a travez del micrófono. Aprete el botón con el dedo gordo para responderle.

"¡Si seria genial! Ademas, Jorge me dijo el domingo que se iba a comprar una moto para el, asi podremos andar los tres juntos." Le respondi.

Con María conversamos casi todo el camino, comentábamos la gente que veíamos, o cosas que habíamos hecho, entre los temas mas largos, era el chiquillo que nos atendió en la tienda de audio y música.

Finalmente llegamos a su casa, y la deje ahí. "María deberías comprarte un casco." Le dije.

"Si tienes razón. Toma" Me dijo pasándome el audífono. Lo recibi y lo guarde en mi bolso.

Finalmente me fui nuevamente por el camino largo a mi casa. Apenas llegue a mi casa, saque mi computdador y instale el programa para los audífonos, una vez listos los entrelace y los cargue. En eso que termino me llaman a almorzar.

El almuerzo fue bastante tranquilo, mis papas me preguntaban acerca de mi regalo, y si necesitaba algo mas, pero yo les dije que ya lo tenia todo.

Además de eso, al terminar de almorzar comenzaron a llegar llamadas de mis 'parientes', para desearme un feliz cumpleaños, todos me preguntaban por mi regalo y al responderles cada uno de ellos se sorprendían. Realmente no son mis parientes porque mis papas son hijos únicos, por lo que mis 'parientes' eran amigos muy cercanos a mis papas.

"Toc toc, ¿Alguien por ahí?" Llamaba un hombre de la puerta.

Fui lentamente a abrir la puerta, y la sonrisa se formo en mi boca sin que se lo ordenara.

"¡ABUELO!" grite feliz lanzándome a sus brazos, mi abuelo me devolvió el abrazo feliz y comenzo a reir suavemente.

"Que tal mi pequeñita." Dijo mi abuelo.

"¿Papa?" Pregunto mi mama al escuchar la palabra abuelo. Los padres de mi papa, ya habían fallecido, y mi abuela materna también, mi único familiar aparte de mis papas era mi abuelo, ya que mis padres eran hijos únicos.

"Hola hija." Dijo mi abuelo y de pronto mi papa se asomo de la cocina.

Recibimos a mi abuelo y lo invitamos a pasar al living. Fue hermoso, aunque mi mama se puso histérica al saber que mi abuelo no había salido con permiso de la clínica sino que mas bien había salido 'Voluntariamente' mas bien dicho se había escapado para venirme a ver.

"Ahora entiendo de donde salió ese gen." Le dije sonriendo, mi mama suspiro enojada y mi papa se veía sorprendido.

Mi abuelo se tomo un tiempo para contarme diferentes historias de su vida, entre ellas como se había conocido con mi abuela. Mi abuelo era un simple cajero de supermercado, quien trabajaba duro para ayudar a pagar sus estudios con ayuda de sus padres, cuando un dia mi abuela fue a comprar por orden de sus padres, entonces mi abuelo la miro a los ojos y ella a el, y en ese momento el supo que esa mujer era única, tan única y tan especial que le llenaba el alma. Mi abuelo la atendió de lo mejor y quedaron en juntarse, asi el tiempo paso y se siguieron viendo dia dia, hasta el dia de su primer beso. Luego se conviritio en una pareja, para luego unos años después terminar casandose.

Jorge llego al rato y saludo a mi abuelo. Mi mama ya la veía que se arrancaba el pelo esique amablemente le ofreci a mi abuelo llevarlo de vuelta a la clínica ya que no estaba en condiciones de andar asi como asi.

Una vez afuera, con Jorge y mi abuelo me di vuelta para mirar a Jorge y le di la mejor de mis sonrisas malévolas.

"No me lo puedo llevar en la moto, ¿nos llevarías en el auto?" Le pregunte mirando 'inocentemente'.

Jorge me miro unos segundos, fingiendo enojarse hasta que dijo "No tengo opción ¿O si?"

"Claro que no." Le dije sonriendo.

Con mi abuelo esperamos a que sacara el auto y con ayuda de Jorge subimos a mi abuelo en los asientos de pasajeros. Yo me subí de co piloto y Jorge manejaba.

Fuimos a dejar a mi abuelo a la clínica, y las enfermeras agradecieron amablemente que lo devolviéramos ya que lo habían estado buscando y su jefe les había regañado por perder a un paciente.

Mi abuelo tiene una enfermedad que no le han podido determinar pero dia a dia va empeorando, produciéndole cambios a mi abuelo, entre los mas notables es que se le drena la energía muy rápido.

Me despedi de mi abuelo y me fui con Jorge, pero al cerrar la puerta de la habitación de mi habuelo, un par de labios me interrumpen. Me tomo por sorpresa y en un momento estuve asustada de que fuera un cualquiera pero cuando observe el rostro en frente, me relaje completamente.

"¿Tienes tiempo para un paseo?" me pregunto una vez que se separo un centímetro, aun podía sentir su respiración en mi cara.

"Mhm." Le asentí, incapable de formar palabras.

Una sonrisita se formo en su cara y me ofreció la mano, la cual acepte gustosamente. Tomados de la mano bajamos por el ascensor y me subi al auto de Jorge, sin saber a donde íbamos.

Luego de pasear por la ciudad esperando a que anocheciera, Jorge se estacionó y se bajo, me abrió la puerta y nuevamente me ofreció la mano, la cual acepte.

Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta a donde me había traído. Estábamos en un parque en el que soliamos venir a ver las pocas estrellas que son visibles desde Santiago. Sin luces cercanas, y algunos arboles para apagar las luces que rodean el parque, logramos ver unas cuantas estrellas, entre ellas el cinturón de oreon. No podíamos ver la costelacion completa, pero distinguíamos algunas estrellas claves.

La luna estaba llena, y se veía hermosa en contraste al cielo azul oscuro, unas nubes que pasaban, ocultaban la forma de la luna pero no su brillo.

Jorge me abraso y me sostuvo en sus brasos, mientras que los dos mirábamos el cielo.

Aquí jugábamos con María y otros niños a las escondidas, recuerdo que Jorge era el mas rápido, pero yo era la mas hábil para esconderse, María era la mejor buscadora, entre los tres hacíamos un equipo perfecto, María los hacia correr y salir del escondite, Jorge corria a la base a pillarlos, y luego cuando nos tocaba escondernos yo les decía donde, a veces se aburrían tanto de buscarnos, que teníamos que salir a correr porque no nos encontraban.

También jugábamos al ladron y el policía, en equipos de cinco, los polician tenían que capturar a los ladrones, pero antes de eso debíamos dar treinta segundos para que se escondieran, luego de eso los encontrábamos y los teníamos que perseguir.

De pronto me dieron ganas de echarle una carrera a Jorge, pero mi inquietud tuvo que esperar porque Jorge comenzó a besarme.

No podía evitar sonrojarme, era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada y aun me avergonzaba la demostración de amor, pues Jorge tenía un efecto muy grande en mi.

Cuando me comenzó a faltar el aire, lo empuje suavemente para separarnos, pues si no me iba a asfixiar.

"Jorge, ¿Qué quieres estudiar?" Le pregunte.

"Medicina, ¿Y tu?"

"Ningun plan aun." Le dije y de pronto de la nada, Jorge me tacleó al suelo. "¡Hey ¿Por qué fue eso?!" le grite intentando sonar enojada, pero fue algo difícil entre toda la risa.

"No lo se, solo me dieron ganas te taclearte." Dijo Jorge riéndose. Nos quedamos echados en el pasto un rato mirando las pocas estrellas que se ven en Santiago. Luego de un rato nos levantamos y Jorge me acompañó a mi casa.

Habia algo extraño, me sentía extraña, como si hubiera algo mas aparte de mi y Jorge, pero simplemente ignore el sentimiento y me fui a dormir.


End file.
